Through It All
by kail345
Summary: Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. Should be that simple, but what happens when they’re best friends and life just keeps getting in the way. Bands, boyfriends, and bad behavior all seem to hinder and help Chloe and Danny as they start to work through it all.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think your boyfriend would like this" Danny tells me as his arm comes to rest across my waist.

"Oh shush" I tell him "Owen doesn't care; plus it's not like he's here." I chuckle, trying not to sound disappointed, snuggling closer to Danny.

"When's he coming for another visit Chloe?" Danny asks sweetly picking up on my not so hidden sadness, while twirling my blonde hair between his fingers.

"Two weeks" I answer, excited it was only two weeks and sad because it was two weeks away. "He's coming for the long weekend we have." Wanting to end the conversation I turn on the movie.  
"Two weeks not bad, love." He tells me. "I'm sure we all can keep you company till than, me and the lads that is." He chuckles "We all know you'll disappear once the bloke gets here."  
"That is not true Daniel!" I object playfully.

"Oh really?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "You two never disappear when he gets here, always around, can't get rid of you two, makes all of us sick actually." He teases me.

I groan inwardly thinking of Owen and Danny spending time together. Owen is my sort of quasi boyfriend. We'd met last spring here at university, he was a senior and I was a junior. We started hanging out and soon we were dating. Now it was early fall and I was back at uni for my senior year, while Owen had graduated. We were doing our best to keep things working, and had been achieving. Danny, on the other hand, is most definitely my best friend. We had met two years back, also at school, and instantly bonded. We had become ridiculously close friends over the two years and trusted each other no questions asked. While both being two huge parts of my life some may say it was odd Owen and Danny hardly interacted with one another, yet somehow they seemed to be separate parts of my life.  
"Shove off" I tell him "Not like you ever really want to spend time with us" I counter back. "But, if you insist I am sure we can all get together. I do actually like it when my boyfriend and best friend hang out together."

"Oi" Danny exclaims. "Of course, you know I'll hang out with you and your bloke." He says flashing a grin.  
"Good. Now stop talking and watch the movie." I giggle cuddling closer to him.  
"Woman" Danny groans "how does this always happen. You say 'eh Danny come over lets watch a movie' but it always turns out to be a bloody cuddle-fest."  
"Its Friday movie night," I say matter of fact "cuddling is an important aspect of movie night."  
Danny just looks down at me "Friday movie night?"

I simply nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clo" Danny says, suppressing laughter and failing. "Its noon, you arse."  
"Oh shush! You aren't really complaining." I tell him, because we both know he wasn't. "Plus you got to pick the movie. And really?" I ask "_Bend It like Beckhmam_, again?" I tease.  
"Oi, toss it! It's a great film!" he argues.  
"Alright. Shush and watch." I tell him pointing to the screen.

"You know missy, you're lucky -"  
"-lucky?" I interrupt "Lucky you love me?" I finish for him.

Laughing "Sure Chloe," rolling his eyes "whatever you need to tell yourself." We both laugh as I playfully hit him, shushing him once again.

"Sweetums! You're home!" my room mate greeted from the kitchen of our small flat.

"Aww darlin'" I returned affectionately "what's for dinner?" I ask peeking over Doug's shoulder.  
"Oh no you don't mate" Dougie declared. "My food" he pointed o himself. "Make your own supper" he pointed to the stove. Dougie slipped out of the kitchen, taking a seat n the sofa he flipped on the telly "How's Chloe?" he asked as I rummaged through the pantry.

"F…Hey what makes you think I was round there?" I question back at him.  
"Umm well let's see" Dougie pauses dramatically "Oh yeah cause it's Friday, you have no classes and you are always there, ya git." He replied. "So how is she?

Chuckling I tell him, "She's great man, as always. Told her you said hullo, no worries." I tell him before he can interrupt "Says she wants to cook the lads dinner," Finally deciding on making a sandwich for myself.

"When?" Dougie ask eagerly, the boy's mind is always on food I swear.

"Don't know mate, whenever." I shrug "Call and ask her" I reply, back to him my head in the fridge. Doug's quiet as I began to assemble my sandwich.

"Hey. Chloe?" I suddenly heard behind me. "Jones told me you want to make me dinner." Dougie said into the phone, trying to sound suave. I tossed a slice of cheese at him, giving him a 'what the hell' look when he glanced back at me.

"Uhh yeah and the fellas" I heard him add, putting the final touches on my sandwich.

"Want to do it tomorrow?" he asked, chuckling at himself. I could hear Chloe giggle on the other side as I sat down next to Doug.

"Day after?" he asked, she agreed and I heard her say seven thirty from the other line.

"Hold on one second luv," Dougie said into the phone. Turning to me "Excuse me Daniel, but it is rude, very rude, to eavesdrop" he told me with a smile. Before I could respond the little bastard had escaped to his room.

I sat on the couch, eating my sandwich, mindlessly watching some reality program, thinking about some work I needed to finish before lessons Monday, trying to not wait impatiently for Dougie to return, and off the phone with Chloe.

"Pleasant little chat?" I asked Dougie when he entered the living room.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked, plopping down on the couch practically on top of me.

"Close, aren't we doll face?" I asked the perv.

"Oh I forgot," he exclaimed, mischief in his eyes "you only cuddle with Chloe." He sing-songed.

I stood up suddenly pushing him off my lap and onto out crappy carpet. Laughing I told him "oh honey, you know its only you." Offering my hand and pulling him up.

Just than our buzzer rang, "Oi mates, its Tom!"

"And Harry" we heard in the background.

"Band time" Dougie say clapping his hands together.

Grinning I buzzed in our friends and band mates, looking forward to spending some time with the guys. Dougie beats me to the front door, yelling down the stairs "Harry! Tom!" he shouts "Chloe's making us dinner on Sunday." He calls out to them.

"Really?" I hear Harry asks from the hall.

"Yeah" Dougie tells them, entering the flat. "Oh and I told her we'd go out with her and Natalie tonight" he adds.

"Alright, what time?" Tom asks, him needing to always be in control.

"9ish" Dougie shrugs, obviously making up an answer.

I can't help but chuckle, mostly to myself, a Friday night out with this group always spelled trouble.

"Okay" Harry said standing up "Let's get going, band meeting begins now." He announces. "Anyone? Any news?" he asks.

Sadly the whole room stayed silent. I look around the room to see if anyone does in fact have anything, noticing Dougie rummaging around the fridge. "Hey you" I call at him "What you think you doing in there?"

He just innocently held up a six pack, "Harry said band meeting" shrugging.

"Natalie" I call across the flat "You have five minutes to get your arse out her."

"Bollocks!" she shouts back "Calm yourself Chloe, its early yet."  
I sigh, unable to argue; it is early. I just feel antsy and eager, a need to be moving. I find myself in our kitchen making a drink. I make two drinks and head off to Natalie's room.

"And that's why you are my best friend" she tells me as I pass her the fairly strong vodka and red bull. She takes a big sip, of course followed by a refreshing 'ah'. She looks like a pixie, with her black hair cut close to her head and a giddy grin on her lips.

"You look like you're going to be trouble tonight: I tell her, but she just ignored my comment.

"Nice shirt" Nat tells me checking out/approving my outfit "the purple looks great on you. Is it new?"  
"Yeah, kind of, I got it last weekend." I bought the purple cami out shopping with Owen. He had _really_ liked it the fist night I wore it, I remembered smiling to myself.

Natalie just laughed at me taking another swig of her drink. "Cheers Chloe" she said to me clinking glasses.

I continued to lounge on her bed as she readied herself for the night. "Nat, we're just going to the bar with the guys." I say to her as she tried on a non-existent mini. She just looked at me through the mirror chuckling.

"Chloe, to you the may just 'the guys'" she said complete with air quotes "but to some they are four strapping young men…hot strapping young men" she added.

"Hussy!" I laugh at her "They are respectable gentleman. And I thought you were a lady."  
"Oh please" she looks at me finishing her drink. "You know they are all hot, plus they are one of the best bands on campus." She paused pointing to my drink and I know she is waiting for me to finish it. She continues as soon as I finish "and it's not like you are trying to be a lady in that outfit either." She said rather smugly.

I thought about arguing, telling her I was planning to throw something over it, but we'd both know I'd be lying. Plus Natalie would totally call my bluff and than I would end up putting something else on.

"They may be good looking" I agreed "but I have Owen." I added mater of fact. "And I am a lady." I tell her crossing my legs.

Natalie just grabs my hand, pulling me back into the kitchen "More drinks sweetie" she says "and I'll make them too!"  
Just than the buzzer buzzed and the lads could be heard bickering over who was going to talk.

"Better make a pitcher Nat, those strapping young men of yours are here."

"Strapping young men 'eh" Harry says, playfully sticking out his chest. We all laugh, having had a couple of pints back at me and Dougie's place. The four of us clamor up the five flights of stairs, cursing Chloe for living at the top of her building.

Dougie is the first to reach the door, he knocks quickly, and not waiting for a response lets himself in. All the guys greeted the girls as the made their way to the living room. Natalie was at the blender, making something that could only result in a good time.

"Alright Natalie?" I ask her, making my way over to Clo.

"Hey Danny" she answers "Ready for a drink?" holding up the pitcher.

I just nod as I come over to sit by Chloe. As I drop my arm around her shoulders, my eyes can't help but glance down at her outfit, enjoying her shirt and what it showed off; my stare lingering slightly on the curve of her breast. I quickly look up, realizing who I am looking up, to catch knowing stares from Harry and Nat.

"Don't you birds look fit tonight?" Dougie says as he returns from the bathroom. Chloe blushed slightly, but Natalie just turned to Dougie.

"Calm down little guy" she teases pouring him a drink "the night is young."

"Young?" Harry asks from besides Tom, as they pursue the girls' music collection. "Doll, the night hasn't even started." He flashed a grin in her direction.

Chloe laughed next to me, holding up her cup for Natalie. "We'll have a good nigh to night I can tell" she says still laughing. "As long as everyone behaves themselves"

"Oh, okay mom." I reply cheekily, quickly moving out of the way as she tries to elbow me.

"You are such an arse" she tells me, going to sit with Dougie.  
"You're lost is my gain buddy" Dougie laughs placing his arms around Chloe to the amusement of us all.

"Excuse me!" Natalie demands from the center of the room "Not only am I the bird with the drinks, I am the single one!"

Harry pulls her into his lap, before any of us can respond. "Happy now?" he asks in a stage whisper. I just had to shake my head at how smooth the bloke was as Natalie just giggled.

Tom, was again, the one to take control "Alright ladies and gents," there was a giddy gleam in his eyes "I do believe it is time for some games and some drinks." The girls and Dougie squealed all I could think was tonight was going to be a good long night.

Two hours and too many drinks later, the gang and I had found our way to our favorite bar 'La Salsa'. A university favorite many of our friends and class mates where here. As the guys grabbed a table and ordered a round I couldn't help but notice a gaggle of freshman girls checking them out.

I laughed to myself but thought it's not like I can really blame the girls.

Dougie was quite fit, though I would never tell him that, the little sex fiend.

Tom had lost a bit of weight and was looking great recently, making him very much the catch across campus.

Harry was gorgeous no doubt about it, posh and mysterious, usually with a girl around.

And well Danny, of course he was good looking. Devilishly good looking and he knew it too.

"Danny, leave the freshman alone" Harry warns with a nudge.

"Freshman birds? Where?" Dougie asks a little too excited.

"Keep it down boy" Natalie tells him, taking a sip from the beer that had appeared at our table. "We all know you guys are McFly…"

"Only the best band on campus" Tom interrupts her "with a gig at Q's in a month." He finished grinning like a fool, ear to ear.

The three other boys all begin to talk at once, a jumble of indistinguishable questions. Finally Danny got the others to stop and ask "A gig at…"

"At Q's?" Dougie finished.

"Yep." Tom answered sheepishly "We've played gigs before guys, its no big deal."

"No big deal?" This time it was Natalie asking in disbelief "Tom Fletcher! Q's is the hottest place right now! You guys are brilliant, bloody brilliant." Nat exclaimed waving the waitress over. "Pardon me miss? Tequila shots all around." she ordered sweetly looking around the table "Aww what the hell better make them doubles" she called out.

"Oh god" I finally groan, making eye contact with everyone resting on Danny. "Tequila?" I ask more to myself "This should be fun."

The waitress arrived quickly back with our shots. We all took our salt, tequila, and limes like champs enjoying the burn followed by the citrus.

Chatter and noise drifted around the table as well as drinks and friends. I was sitting between Danny and Harry listening as the discussed songs to play at the upcoming show, drawing drunken circles on Danny's knee. I notice Dougie and Nat dancing together and laughing at their own ridiculous moves, while Tom stood over at the bar talking to friends of his.

"Danny?" asks a voice I don't recognize I look up to see a girl standing at the edge of our table.

"Kristen" Danny responds excitedly in return as my hand drops from his knee. "How are you?"

"Great" she giggles like a silly girl "um I was wondering do you want to dance?" she asks.

I have no clue why but Danny looks to me first, ignoring him I turn to Harry flashing him the universal sign for cigarette. Harry just smiles and nods, heading towards the door we leave Danny and Kristen not looking back.

Outside I take a long drag enjoying the brisk fall air. "You can't be annoyed" I hear Harry say. He looks at me as though he is waiting for a response.

"What?" I ask him with another drag, laughing at his drunkenness.

Chuckling along with me "Chloe, you can't be mad when Danny leaves with that bird."

"Why would I be mad?" I ask him, slightly confused "the poor bloke needs to get laid." I say.

"Sure he does" Harry agrees with a drag of his own cigarette "doesn't mean you want it to be her."

"I have Owen" I begin.

Harry interrupts "Who said anything about Owen?"

"Danny can do what ever he likes" I continue.

"Of course he can" Harry says, but I don't feel like he is agreeing with me.

"Oh bollocks" I say trying to laugh the situation off "I need more tequila."

"Don't, we all, luv." Harry agrees leading my back into the bar by the hand.

I sat at our abandoned table sticky, sweaty, and drunk after spending the majority of the last hour pressed up against Kristen o n the dance floor. I watched as Harry spun Chloe and Natalie drunkenly around the floor. The three of them continued to act like fools as they made their way back over to the table.

"Wow glad you guys could make room for us" Natalie comments, noticing Kristen's perch on my lap. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably with Chloe's eyes on me, this of course causing Kristen to shift on top of me as well.

Harry always a good mate flagged the waitress down ordering another round. "Oh no" Chloe begins hands in the air "no more!" she tells Harry full of mock determination.

I can only grin as Harry lays on the charm "Aww love: he says sweetly, snaking his arm around Clo's waist. "You know you want to, plus everyone is doing it" he informs her.

"You know what I want?" Kristen nibbled at my ear, dropping her hand into my lap "When can we get out of here?" she ask seductively. I moan slightly, knowing I was going to make a bad decision and not caring all that much.

"'Eh Danny" Nat calls to me "relax. I'd tell you to get a room but I'm sure you're already planning on that." A giggle travels around the table as Kristen hands travel around my lap.

The waitress finally returns with, what I hope, are the last drinks of the night. A few more and I may not be able to function later I think to myself resting my hand on Kristen's waist. One round turned into one more as Dougie and Tom ultimately made their way back to our table.

Dougie was very much pissed, babbling like an idiot and stumbling into his seat; making me start to worry I'd have to bring the poor kid home.

"Aw Dougers" Chloe coos, covering her laughter "how you feeling love?" she asks sweetly.

We all chuckle as Doug grumbles some response. "I think its about time we all head home." Harry announces like it's his own genius idea.

"Finally" Kristen quietly moans into my ear.

"Yeah, we should get going. We all have band practice tomorrow" Tom tells us all.

"Bollocks" Dougie manages to drunkenly mumble "its Saturday" he whines like a child, resting his head on the table. "I don't feel well" he adds almost to himself.

Tom just chuckles "I'll go settle the bill. One of you get him home and to bed."

"Dougers?" Chloe speaks softly, while Tom pats me on the back saying his goodnights. "Want me to take you home babe?" She asks patting him gently on the head.

Dougie, poor guy, just grumbles nonsense nodding his head. We all take this for a yes, and I can't help but consider going for a moment; walking home with Chloe, and Dougie. But than I feel Kristen's lips on my neck, and we all know exactly where I'll be going.

"Bloody idiot" Harry says endearingly as we all make our way out of the bar. "Alright Natalie?" he asks offering his hand to her.

I swear she hiccupped quietly before saying "Why not" holding his out held hand.

"How cute" Chloe teases "Look Doug, we're all paired up." She laughs more to herself than any of us. "Night guys" she tells us with a genuine smile getting into the waiting cab.

Harry and Natalie also say their goodnights heading off soon after. I watch them walk towards the girls flat, wondering how long Chloe might be with Dougie.

"So handsome" Kristen says, holding on to my side. "I live over here" she nods in the direction of main campus "or we could go to your place, if you want" she adds with a smile.

Placing a kiss on her lips, I shake my head saying "No, babe. Let's go round your place." I smile at her, grab her hand, and start moving in the direction she pointed, Kristen giggling drunkenly behind me; as I think about how Chloe will be at my place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Chloe

_*hey, hey, you, I don't like your girlfriend*_

"Rubbish" Natalie playfully groans from the couch. "I can not believe you listen to this crap."

I just laugh, singing "Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me" using my potato masher as a mike to serenade her with. She quickly tries to reach my Ipod, but I stop her "Touch it and no dinner for you!" I warn just as the guys let themselves in.  
"No dinner?" Dougie asks child-like from the door.

"Oh nonsense" I tell him playfully "Dinner will be ready in a half hour, I told you lot to be here at seven thirty." I look at them as they make themselves comfortable in my living room.

Harry comes over, innocently placing a kiss on my cheek "You are not really upset we're early" he tells me and I have to smile at him. "Now where's the beer?" he asks, receiving a playful punch in the stomach.

"It's in the fridge, you punk. Grab me one too." I tell him as he digs around the fridge. Four other calls for drinks come from the couch.

"Oi! One of you come over here and help me" Harry orders with amusement, Danny laughs along with him making his way over. Harry returned to the couch passing beers to Natalie and Tom, while Danny haphazardly tossed one to Dougie.

"Hey Dan, can you check the roast?" I ask him as he I standing next to the oven.

"Of course mother" he answers mockingly.

"Don't mother me mister" I banter back, moving over to work on the salad. "Go set the table." I tell him, but then add a "please" at the end.

"Sure, mum." He says flashing a smile in my direction.

I tossed a roll at him laughing along. Planting a kiss on my head "I'll grab the plates Clo." He tells me sweetly.

Chapter Two: Danny

"Mmmmm! Smells delicious Chloe" Dougie exclaimed from his seat at the table across from me.

"Taste delicious too" Tom mumbled between mouthfuls besides Doug.

"Manners, please gentlemen" Harry said "we are in the company of ladies" he snickered obviously joking.

All of a sudden I received a hard kick from under the table making me jump in my seat.

"Aw sorry Danny" Natalie apologized "I meant to hit that arse" she pointed to Harry, getting laughs from everyone and a 'who me look' from Harry.

"Okay children" Chloe called "everyone behave themselves" she warned sweetly "or no dessert for anyone"

"You better behave Dougie" I nodded in his direction "if I lose dessert you're dead" the meal is great Chloe is a great co and having a real meal is a nice change form daily life I think to myself as everyone chats around the table. I fade in and out of the conversation thinking about maybe trying to make a visit home, Bolton's not more than a 45minute train ride away.

"Hey" Chloe whispers to me "wathcha thinking about?"

"How much of a better cook me mum is" I tell her.  
She just laughs "I'm sure is Danny" she hesitates "why you thinking about your mom?"

"Thinking about maybe getting home for a bit" I answer honestly, staying quiet so the fellas don't hear.

"Jones" Tom calls from the other end of the table.

Chloe gently places her hand on my knee "Talk later?" she asks quickly.

I just nod turning to Tom "Yeah Tom whatsup?" I asked conscious of Chloe's hand still on my knee.

"Want to get together on Wednesday? Work on that new song? He phrased it like a question, but I knew it wasn't one.

"Sure mate" I laughed,

"Oh new song?" Natalie perked up "What's it called?"

"Don't know yet." I tell her, talking a bite of a roll. "Wednesday should tell us though."

"Don't talk with your mouthful, smart ass." Chloe told me, removing her hand to grab a roll of her own.

"Hey Chloe?" Dougie asks ever so innocently.

"Yes Dougers" she responds one eyebrow raised.

"Can we have dessert now?" he grins "I've been good all dinner."

Laughing she gets up from the table "Of course Dougs, of course."

Chapter Two: Chloe

"I thought the cook wasn't supposed to wash the dishes" I playfully whine to Danny.

"I'm the one washing actually, you're just drying." Danny informs me with a nudge.

As soon as dinner was done Tom excused himself wanting to work on some new song or the other. Poor Dougers was shuffled off by Harry, being ordered to do his homework. And well once clean up began Natalie remembered a last minute meeting I wasn't quiet sure existed, leaving the dishes for Danny and I.

"Still thinking about going home?" I ask him trying to sound nonchalant as I concentrate on the dish in front of me.

"Sorta." he mumbles "It'd be nice ya know. I love uni don't get me wrong. It's a bloody good time. Just looking for a slight break ya know" I can tell he's trying to joke it off but it's obvious he wants to go home, in a sweet way.

I flash him a smile "Danny Jones tired of university?" Tired of his partying ways- the booze? The women? The rock and roll?" I tease. A small splash hits me in the face from the sink as Danny pretends to be innocently washing a cup. Thinking of the best counter attack, I ask "So gonna bring Kristen home to meet your mom?"

"Oh bloody hell now you've done it." Danny chuckles coming menacingly towards me with a cup full of water in his hands.

"Daniel Jones, don't even think about it" I half warn half plead. He just grins wickedly at me slowly moving closer, cup held high.

"Danny" I squeal trying to run out of the very small kitchen sliding past him.

"You are so going to get it Chloe McCallistar" I hear him declared behind me. I jump on the couch trying to hind under a blanket. Danny laughs above my covered head "I'm insulted you think that measly shield will stop me? Danny Jones of McFly?"

"This is Nat's blanket" I tell him smugly from under my sanctuary. "She'll kill you if you get it wet."

"Fine" He grudgingly replies, placing the cup on the coffee table. I begin to retreat from my sanctuary only to be attacked by him again.

"Oh Danny" I laugh despite myself. "Cut it out! Stop tickling me you ass" I giggle at him. "Ugh I hate you Jones" I groan trying to escape his clutches. Crawling on the couch away from him, he makes a grab for my ankle, when my phone begins to ring in my pocket. "Hullo?" I ask in between spurts of laughter. "Owen" I can't help but squeal jerking my foot away from Danny.

Chapter Two: Danny

"Owen" Chloe yelled almost kicking me in the face. "Hey baby. I miss you" she whispers sweetly into the phone standing up from the couch. I sat back, hands behind my head fully intent on listening in on this conversation. "I miss you too" Chloe tells him, twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers. "Jus here at the flat." She answers. "Oh with Danny" she adds, almost like an after thought.

"Owen says hey" she tells me, hand over the receiver. I just nod in return, not really caring for the pleasantries. "Danny says hello" she says back into the phone, turning ever so slightly away. Her shirt rises up ever so much; my eyes are instantly drawn to the exposed skin, the slight curve of her hips as it moves down into her jeans. I'm quickly called back to reality by the sound of Chloe's laughter.

Still giggling she says "I'll talk to you later alright?" She laughs again and I can only imaging what the bloke is telling her. "Love you" she says all laughter gone. And I'm pretty sure he says it back if her huge smile means anything at all.

"Sorry Dan" she says still smiling finally turning back to me. Laughing it off I tell her its fine. "What'd the boy have to say?" I ask her feigning indifference.

"Just calling to say hi." She answers, obvious she's somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is that idiot?" I asked myself as I tried not to freak about where Dougie was. He had borrowed my textbook for our Spanish class and had not shown up with it yet. Finally with about a minute to spare Dougie casually strolled into the room, making sure to nod towards the girls in the front, before taking a seat next to me.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted me. "Breakfast?" he asked pulling a Pop Tart from the pocket of his hoodie.

"Oh god no Dougers" I couldn't help but laugh "plus its almost noon, you git." Just then our stern as hell professor walked in, greeting us all in Spanish. God I hate this class, I thought, stupid language requirement. My thoughts were interrupted by a note sliding across my book: _just remember to smile, smile, smile. _I did smile, sometimes Dougie was just such a little kid. I drew a big smiley face on the note and sent it back to him. He quickly scribbled something down and sent it back. _So my place after?_

* * *

"Oh Dougie!" I heard a familiar voice giggle from the living room.

"You are so going to get it" I heard Dougie respond gruffly as I made my way from the front door of our house towards the noise.

"Oh really Mr. Poynter, what exactly are you going to give me?" Chloe asked matter of factly. I couldn't help but wonder the same as I saw the two of them sitting closely on the couch.

"A world of pain and destruction," He told her. "as soon as I can get this bloody game to work."

Chloe just laughed "You promised me video games mister, but no you just wanted to lure me here to your empty house. I should know not to trust you McFly boys"

"Oi!" I exclaimed, making them both jump. "Don't lump us all in with him. Some of us can be trusted."

"Bloody hell mate. Nearly gave me a heart attack" Dougie whined hand over his heart. He was so easily scared it was something me and the lads took advantage off.

"Daniel!" Chloe yelled hitting me in the face with a pillow form the couch. "How am I to trust you if you sneak up on me." She laughed.

Jumping over the couch, making sure I was quite comfortable as I snuggled in between them. I threw my arms around Chloe "Aww luv. You know you can always trust me." Casting a sideways glance towards Doug, "I don't know about those other McFly blokes, they are a little shady. Womanizers I tell you, can't trust any of them." I tell her with a smirk.

"Oh is that right Jones?" Tom yells from the kitchen, surprising all of us. "You hear this Harry?"

Harry enters from the back door "Womanizer's huh?" he ask out loud. "That I don't mind so much" he says with a smirk. "But you listen Clo, don't listen to a word that comes out of that boy's mouth."

"Oh-" I begin, but Chloe interrupts me

"Shush all of you" she says. "I love and trust all of you, happy now?" she asks. "Even if you are all womanizers."

"Well, not all of us" I say, getting looks from everyone. "Dougie still needs help in that department" I joke getting laughs from everyone and another pillow tossed at my head, this time from Doug.

"Alright lads, enough fun." Tom informs us. "We have band stuff to go over." He says looking at all of us.

"Oh yeah, its Wednesday…" Dougie mumbles to himself.

"That is my cue to leave." Chloe says as she picks her bag off the floor.

"But...we didn't play video games" Dougie says like a disappointed little kid. Chloe just pats the top of his head and laughs.

"I'll see you womanizers later." She waves as she walks out the back door past Tom and Harry.

All of a sudden I'm hit with another pillow. "Oi! What was that for?" I ask. Dougie just laughs not even trying to look innocent.

"To bring you back to earth mate. You were staring at the door." Harry says, with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Chloe!" I heard Natalie yell as she entered our flat "You home?" I could hear her making her way through the living room.

"Yeah" I answer "I'm in my room" I call out just as Natalie bust threw the door. "What's up?" I ask as she throws herself on my bed, very dramatically. "Or should I ask what's wrong" I laugh at her.

"Do not laugh at me. This is a very serious problem." She informs me.

"Oh really? What is the dire problem Natalie?"

"I have nothing to wear this weekend." She states rather seriously.

I can't help but laugh again, "Nat. Its Thursday, its not even the weekend, you have time to figure something out."

"First of all, Thursday is very much the weekend. Thank you very much. And secondly I've already figured something out." She pauses. "Shopping!" Of course shopping, I should have known it; it's only one of Natalie's favorite pastimes. "Followed by dinner of course." She adds.

"Natalie," I whine, beginning to protest. "I have homework to do, and I'm already in my pajamas."

"Chloe," Natalie whines back at me in mocking. "Homework can wait. You can change." She tells me. "And don't you want to pick something _nice_ out for when Owen comes." She giggles, and I pick up on her hints about nice.

"Fine fine fine." I agree. "Give me twenty minutes and then we can go." Natalie jumps up with a squeal, making her way out of my room. "You're buying me dinner!" I yell after her.

* * *

"Whew…" I let out a long sigh as I sit down to the table. "Natalie, shopping with you is always an adventure." I tell her as she takes the seat across from me.

Laughing she tells me "Yes it is, but you love it. Just like you love me" she says with a grin. "But gosh it does work up and appetite I'm starving." I just nod my head in agreement looking at the menu. The waitress comes to our table asking for drink orders. "Two margaritas, please." Natalie orders for us, before I can object.

"Natalie, I still have homework to finish and class tomorrow."

"Relax Chloe. Tomorrow is Friday, you have one class. And then you can cuddle all day with Danny." She giggles wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shove it, missy" I laugh at her. "You know Danny and I aren't like that. He's just my best friend." I tell her, quickly adding "besides you of course." We both laugh and the waitress returns with our giant drinks and takes our orders.

Taking a big sip out of her drink Nat continued "So, one week till Owen comes." I can't help but start grinning like a fool; this of course just causes Natalie to laugh.

"I'm just very very excited. It's been almost two months sine I saw him last. I miss him." I say.

"I know." Natalie responds. "I remember the last time he came to visit. You locked me out of the flat!" She laughs.

"Oh Nat! You know that was an accident, we just didn't here you knocking. I keep telling you I'm sorry."

Natalie just continues to laugh as our waitress brings us our food. "No worries, love." She tells me. "Anyways…" she continues cryptically "I may be staying somewhere else this weekend."

"What?!" I ask her excitedly "Who?!" But Natalie doesn't answer, just begins eating her food. "Oh you know you'll tell me."

With a twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face she says "Eat your food Clo. It's getting cold."

* * *

"Harry." I grunt as I walk into his back. "Why the hell did you stop? Forget how your legs work. We aren't at the pub yet."

"Haha Dan very funny, I stopped because Natalie and Chloe are walking this way." He tells me as he waves at the two girls.

"Oh." Is all I can say as the girls approach us, smiles on their faces and bags in their hands. "Hey ladies." I greet them.

"Oh look at this trouble" Natalie says as the girls approach us.

"Well trouble knows trouble." Harry responds with a laugh and a wink.

"Doing a little shopping?" I ask them motioning to the bags.

"Oh yes. Poor Natalie here had absolutely nothing to wear this weekend." She says with a chuckle.

Natalie jumps right in adding "And sweet Chloe here needed something scandalous to wear for the boy's visit next weekend."

"Scandalous?" Harry asks interested. "Mind if we get a look?" trying to peek into the bags.

Chloe just clutches the bags closer, laughing. "Sorry lads not for your eyes."

"Aww darn." Harry laughs along. I can't help imagining what's in the bag, thinking about what I'd like a girl to wear for me…

"Danny, hello Danny?" Chloe brings me back to reality. "I asked what you lads are up to tonight."

"Went to the pub, had a pint." I tell her. "On our way home now." I shrug.

"Perfect timing then, you strapping blokes can escort us home." Natalie says, as she begins walking. The three of us just shrug at one another and follow her. Catching up Natalie asks "I thought you guys had band practice tonight?" throwing me slightly off guard as she never knows our practice schedule.

"Oh well Mr. Fletcher gave us the night off." Harry told her.

"Really?" Asks Chloe surprised. "With the big gig in a month he gave you the night off?"

"Oh yeah. We didn't tell you guys. The gig at Q's has been moved to two months." I tell them.

"Oh no why?" Natalie asks concerned.

Harry laughs good heartedly "No worries luv." He says throwing an arm over her shoulder. "They want McFly for their big end of semester party."

"Wow guys that's fantastic." Chloe says looking at me, grabbing my hand as I walk beside her. "Everyone will be there, its huge. That's the party everyone talks about over break."

"Hopefully it will be our big break." I laugh swinging her hand in mine as we make our way to the girls place.

* * *

"Well boys, thank you very much for the escort." Natalie thanked us, as Chloe went to unlock the door to their building.

"What? Not going to invite us in?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

Clo just laughed "Of course fellas, come up we can all have a drink." She said as she walked up the stairs. Natalie laughed too muttering something about Chloe saying she had homework to do. Upon entering the girls flat I made myself comfortable on their very comfy couch.

"Lazy git." Chloe said to me.

"Oh you listen here missy" I said pulling her down to me. "I just walked you all the way home, which really is not on my way home. So you do not get to call me lazy." I tell her. "Okay?" I ask but she doesn't respond. "Just remember," I tell her "you brought this upon yourself." As I begin tickling her, causing her to squeal and squirm all over.

"Oh children will you behave?" Natalie asks, bringing over two beers followed by Harry from the kitchen.

"Oh dear, leave the children be. They're just having fun." Harry said to her, passing me a beer. Chloe sat up in my lap grabbing a beer from Natalie.

Natalie smacks Harry playfully on the head, before taking a seat next to him on the loveseat.

"You are all crazy." I tell them taking a swig fromy my drink. Chloe turns to face me just giving me this look eyebrows raised. "Okay, okay. We are all crazy. Happy now?" I ask her, she just nods. Harry and Nat laugh beside me.

"Comfy?" Nat asks Chloe, nodding at me.

"Yeah I thought cuddling day was Friday?" Harry asks, looking at his watch "Which is still an hour away." He chuckles.

I wrap my arm around Chloe's waist, before she can move away. "You two sit there, we'll sit here. And that's that." I tell them, getting laughs from the girls and a look from Harry.

Chloe leans back into me, taking a long sip from the bottle in her hand. "Ugh I hate that I have class tomorrow." We all chuckle at her.

"Aww just skip it love." I tell her.

"Can't." she tells us, sadly.

"Who else will make Dougie pay attention in Spanish if you don't go?" laughs Harry.

"Very true," Chloe says "but I am skipping next week, because Owen will be here." As Chloe says this my arm loosens from her waist and she slides off my lap, taking the seat next to me. I look up to see Harry watching me, he catches my eye, but just shakes his head.

"Oh yes Awesome Owen will be here in one week." Natalie says giggling. "Our little Clo is very excited." And it's obviously true as the girl is grinning ear to ear. I take a long swig of my beer, trying not to look at anybody or add to the conversation.

"Alright Jones." Harry says to be standing up from his seat. "It is well past these girls bedtime, we must be leaving."

"Right you are my friend." I agree and get to my feet. "Time for us to head home, let these little ones get some sleep, some do have class in the morning." I laugh. Harry and I say our goodnights to the girls and show ourselves out of their flat.

Once on the street Harry lights a cigarette, looking up at the girls' window he just chuckles. "They're good girls." He says "Crazy girls, but good girls. Got love them." He takes a long drag.

I just nod, looking up at the window. "Hey mate?" I ask Harry. "Mind if I bum one?"

"Sure Danny," he says hesitantly "Thought you quit though?" Harry looks at me, and I feel like he wants to ask more but doesn't.

"I did. No worries." I tell him, lighting the cigarette. "Just feel like one s'all. C'mon lets head home." I say to him, heading in the direction of the house.


End file.
